Nowadays, in the shops and particularly in shopwindows displaying garments, there is an increasingly growing trend to vary the appearance of a shopwindow in order to appeal more significantly to the passerby or the potential customer.
This involves the use of various coat hangers according to the type, configuration and size of the garments and in relation to the space covered by the latter in the shopwindow or in the shop itself.
Moreover, the object of the current coat hangers is only to support garments while the shopkeepers display in their shopwindow and/or in their shops other items in addition to the garments themselves, such as leather articles or items to wear together with clothes, as accessories.